jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dinosaurus1/Jurassic Park: New York City
Introduction: As ages went by since my age has disappeared, I have seen humanity be creative with its ideas and consciousness. As of right now, in this modern age, I have seen people on this wikia making their own Jurassic Parks. It might be fun to do my own, since I am the most powerful, the most mysterious animal that has ever lived. I shall use my mighty power to create my park in the most cliché-ish city of all in Sci-Fi Movie History... New York City. Parks: * Mesozoic (Jurassic) Park: The most famous and infamous of all the 5 parks, Jurassic Park features all of the dinosaurs and pterosaurs from the Triassic, Jurassic, and Cretaceous Periods, from the smallest bird-like Fruitadens, to the largest and most mightiest lizard, the Argentinosaurus, and everything in between. Experience the deadly roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Run in a jeep alongside a massive herd of Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, and alongside a few other herbivores to mention. Zipline with several pterosaurs, with Pteranodon as the star. Experience a park like never before. While having fun with our dinosaurs, make sure to visit our Bone Shaker Rollercoaster, the Egg Spinner Ride, and our 5-Star Restaurant, The Burger Digs, featuring our BBQ Trike Ribs, Velociraptor Wings, Dilo's Cheese Spit with Fries, and more. You can also visit our Dromaeosaur Spa, where our raptors are trained to do relaxing exercises to your body. And to make your day here, visit an attraction of *my* own, the Dinosaurus Kingdom. Attractions: * Dinosaurus Kingdom * Carnivore Circus * Herbivore Run * Pterosaur Zipline * Vacant Canopy * Hell Creek * Dromeosaur Spa * Bone Shaker * Egg Spinner * The Burger Digs * Sauropod Valley * Boat River Ride * Gyrosphere Valley * Africa * Sucho-Lake * Bamboo Forest * Cretaceous Cruise Animals: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Dilophosaurus, Gallimimus, Brachiosaurus, Segisaurus, Proceratosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Stegosaurus, Baryonyx, Herrerasaurus, Troodon, Stygimoloch, Carnotaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Mononykus, Procompsognathus, Kosmoceratops, Concavenator, Chasmosaurus, Utahraptor, Pteranodon, Cearadactylus, Dimorphodon, Camarasaurus, Coelurosaurus, Mussaurus, Ornitholestes, Maiasaura, Styracosaurus, Tenontosaurus, Oviraptor, Deinonychus, Dakotaraptor, Incisivosaurus, Nipponosaurus, Elaphrosaurus, Othnielia, Dryosaurus, Hypsilophodon, Callovosaurus, Hadrosaurus, Allosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Microceratus, Suchomimus, Edmontosaurus, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Irritator, Einiosaurus, Torosaurus, Diplodocus, Compsognathus, Mamenchisaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Euplocephalus, Lesothosaurus, Hoplitosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Cryolophosaurus, Microraptor, Guanlong, Gorgosaurus, Albertosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Rugops, Deinocheirus, Ornithomimus, Struthiomimus, Pelecanimimus, Therizinosaurus, Alvarezsaurus, Iguanodon, Chilesaurus, Dracorex, Amargasaurus, Lambeosaurus, Protoceratops, Hatzegopteryx, Dsungaripterus, Rhamporhyncus, Quetzalcoatlus, Ornithocheirus, Pterodaustro, Tupandactylus, Nemicolopterus, Coelophysis, Sarcosuchus, Deinosuchus, Kaprosuchus, Postosuchus, Nundasuchus, Spinosaurus, Beezlebufo, Tanystropheus,... * Marine Park: The sea being the home, the Marine Park includes the sea creatures spanning from the beginning of the Triassic Period to the end of the Cenozoic Era. Walk through one of the tunnels of Aquatica. Come face-to-face with Mosasaurus and Megalodon. Go through the dark depths where Ammonite and ancient Jellyfish roam. See the swift snake-moving Basilosaurus or the sheer power of the Livyatan in Swimming with Whales. Have fun underwater. Attractions: * Aquatica * The Depths * Swimming With Whales * Dorudon Encounter * Mosa's Beach and Hotel Resort Animals: Mosasaurus, Elasmosaurus, Tylosaurus, Prognathodon, Megalodon, Liopleurodon, Plesiosaurus, Ammonite, Mesozoic Jellyfish, Cenozoic Jellyfish, Basilosaurus, Odobenocetops, Livyatan, Dorudon, Pliosaurus, Kronosaurus, Psephoderma, Xiphactinus, Leedsichthys, Helicoprion, Cladoselache, Horshoe Crab, Crassigyrinus, Ichthyosaurus, Mawsonia, Archelon, Henodus, Cameroceras, Orthoceras,... * Cenozoic Park: Check out the Golden Age of mammals, by hiring a jeep for the day, and exploring over 120 species of Cenozoic creatures. Travel through the Tundra, Savannah, Jungle, Plains, and Ocean, connected with the Marine Park. Make sure to not catch a cold, by hanging out at our cozy Glacier Club. Don't get stuck in ice. Attractions: * Glacier Club * Safari Jeep Ride * Cenozoic Jungle * Scales of the Cenozoic Era Animals: Smilodon, Woolly Mammoth, Megaloceras, Megatherium, Indricotherium, Dodo, Thylacine, Hyaenodon, Glyptodon, Entelodon, Daeodon, Eremotherium, Chalicotherium, Doedicurus, Andrewsarchus, Phorusrhacos, Gastornis, Megistotherium, Synthetoceras, Titanoboa, Megalania, Meiolania, Carbonemys, Elasmotherium,... * Paleozoic Park: Experience the theme park that existed before the dinosaurs, before the Mesozoic Era. Go into the waters to experience bizzare invertebrates that controlled the ocean, like Anomalocaris and Eurypterid. Drive through a long journey through the Scorched Earth, with Gorgonopsid and Dimetrodon. Or swim through the Swamp, with Beezlebufo, Diplocaulus, Athropleura, and Meganeura. Attractions: * Scorched Earth * Invertebrate Ocean * Super Swamp Animals: Dimetrodon, Edaphosaurus, Gorgonopsid, Arthropleura, Meganeura, Diplocaulus, Trilobite, Anomalocaris, Eurypterid... * Hybrid Park: Ahh, yes, the park where we tinker with the Lord's Creation of Life can be witnessed here. Including our Indominus Rex Paddock featuring one mega-sized Indominus Rex and her smaller-but-deadlier sibling. Highlights include our Noah the Stegoceratops, Vina the Ankylodocus, Pyrotaurus, Spinodromeus, Gorgosuchus, Lolita the Labyrinthosaurus, the biggest dinosaur of ALL TIME in our park, and more. Come visit the death-defying creations we have to offer! Animals: Indominus Rex, Miniature Indominus Rex, Indoraptor, Indoceratops, Stegoceratops, Ankylodocus,... Category:Blog posts